A Night of Passion
by AccioSwag
Summary: A curious Hermione and a sympathetic Ginny make a hot night in the Burrow even hotter.


It was a hot August day, and the Burrow was fuming. Hermione and Ginny sat on their beds in the girl's room, chit-chatting as they double-checked and checked again that they were ready to go back to Hogwarts the next day. Hermione was carefully going over her list of books, while Ginny made sure she had packed all of her clothes.

"Fuck it's hot in here", said Ginny, fanning herself with her Hogwarts letter. Hermione nodded back in agreement. "It's times like this when I really wish we could use magic outside of Hogwarts. A breeze charm would do well right now" replied a chagrinned Hermione. Ginny nodded her head in agreement, continuing to fan herself.

"Hermione, I know you're a conservative girl, but I have to do what I'm about to do. It's so fucking hot I cannot stand it" said Ginny, tugging at her collar in hopes to relieve some heat. Before Hermione could utter a response, Ginny had pulled off her shirt. As the shirt came free of Ginny's supple breasts, they shook violently to the forces of gravity. Hermione blushed beet red, saying "Ginny, you must think I'm a total prat. But I agree, it is too fucking hot for shirts." Ginny, open-mouthed at the word uttered from the pretty brunette's mouth, watched as Hermione followed Ginny's lead, breasts much larger than Ginny's bouncing seductively. As soon as Hermione had removed her shirt, she looked at Ginny and both girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Fuck this sure does feel better" said a much-relieved Hermione. Hermione glanced over at Ginny, who was pulling the front of her pants up and down in an attempt to pass some air to her southern regions. Hermione laughed, saying "Ginny, just take your pants off! I don't care!" Ginny blushed, but proceeded to take off her pants, gasping in relief as cool air blew over her thighs. She looked over to see that Hermione had done the same. Both girls lay in their bras and panties, soaking in the cooler air to their previously entrapped regions.

Hermione went back to work on her books, while Ginny continued laying on her bed. Ginny rolled over and said to Hermione, "'Mione, you should have no trouble getting that brother of mine this year." Hermione looked up. "What do you mean?" she replied. Ginny blushed, saying "Hermione, you're gorgeous, and with tits like those, you'll have every guy in the common room oogling you constantly. Ron should be simple." Hermione processed this. She looked at Ginny, and asked "You think I'm gorgeous?" Ginny quickly replied "Well yes, but I'm not a lesbian or anything, you know. Just pointing it out." She quickly averted her eyes.

Hermione closed the book she had been looking through and crossed over to Ginny's bed, sitting next to the redhead. She looked into Ginny's eyes and asked, "Ginny, have you ever been with a man? You know, sexually?" Ginny responded slowly, "Yes… Last summer…Harry and I…. It started as just a kiss, but soon we were full on making out. I gave his wand a nice cleaning, if you know what I mean, and he returned the favor by eating my cunt…. It never got any further, Ron was coming up the stairs."

Hermione bit her lip. She put her hand out to Ginny's chin and turned her head so she could see Ginny's face, which was as red as her hair. "Ginny, I need you to look into my eyes and promise me to never repeat what I'm about to tell you." Ginny, confused, stuttered, "I..I promise." Hermione seemed to swallow hard before saying "I've never even kissed a boy." Ginny laughed, and an expression of hurt spread across Hermione's face. Ginny quickly consoled her, "Hermione that's nothing to be ashamed of! It's quite simple!"

Hermione glumly said, "Yeah I guess, it just makes me sad that no one has ever wanted to kiss me or fuck me." Ginny looked at her bashfully saying "I'd kiss you. Hell, I'd fuck you, too" Both girls went scarlet, but it was obvious that both of them were considering it. Hermione, coming out of her contemplation, said "But wouldn't that be weird?" Ginny twirled her hair around her finger, responding "No… not really… I mean our hearts really lie with guys, but you're attractive, I'm attractive… It's just lessons. I'll tell you what. We have a night. One night. We can have one intense night of passion, and you'll experience it all. " Hermione returned to her deep contemplation before beginning to slowly nod. "Yeah. Alright. Sounds good. Let's get started!"

"Ok, when things start getting intimate, the first thing is the kiss." Said Ginny. She and Hermione both leaned in. When their lips finally met, Hermione's brain nearly exploded with pleasure. Every sense was heightened, and she could feel everything. The softness of Ginny's lips. The sweet smell of Ginny's hair. The wetness of her own panties, aroused. They broke the kiss. After a silent, quick respite, Hermione dug back in, her wild instincts taking over. She put her arms around Ginny and Ginny did the same to her. Hermione pushed Ginny onto her back and forcefully continued passionately kissing her. Ginny rolled Hermione so now Hermione was on bottom.

All thoughts of Ginny slowly walking Hermione through her first sexual experience were gone. The two girls flipped again, the redhead now on bottom as the brunette worked her fingers on the clasp of the C-Cup bra holding back Ginny's tits. The bra sprung open and Hermione tossed it aside. She broke the kiss at Ginny's lips and began slowly kissing and licking her way down Ginny's neck, her hands groping and massaging Ginny's tits all the while. Finally, Ginny whimpering in arousal, Hermione's mouth made its way to Ginny's boobs. She licked and sucked them as Ginny removed the d-cup bra which withheld Hermione's mouthwatering tits.

Both witches were now sucking and licking each other's tits, exchanging soft moans and whimpers. Both had long since soaked their panties with arousal. Hermione, still on top, moved on from Ginny's hard nipples, resuming the lick/kiss pattern down Ginny's stomach. She gave Ginny a devilish grin as she grabbed the redhead's pink panties and slid them down her thighs and calves, finally at rest at Ginny's ankles, her perfect pussy exposed.

Hermione hesitated, saying "Maybe you should go first, Gin." Ginny replied, "Gladly." Hermione rolled over and Ginny pulled Hermione's black thong down to her ankles. She gave Hermione the same grin that Hermione had just given her, and, maintain eye contact, slowly licked Hermione's shaved pussy, pausing for a moment on Hermione's swollen clit, flicking it with her tongue momentarily. Hermione shuddered with pleasure and moaned. Glad she was pleasuring her lover, Ginny went back to work, with more determination than ever. She continued to lap at Hermione's cunt as Hermione continued to moan. Ginny then took her middle finger and inserted it into Hermione's tight pussy. That was all it took. Hermione's back arched and she let out a silent moan. Cum oozed from her super aroused pussy, and Ginny hungrily lapped it up.

As soon as the pleasure had passed, Hermione was eager to return the favor. Soon Hermione was between Ginny's legs, eating her out with a ferocious intensity and surprising skill. Ginny came faster than Hermione did, and the two girls collapsed next to each other, their sweaty bodies rising as they tried to catch their breath.

"That…was amazing…" whispered Hermione. Ginny responded, "I didn't admit this earlier, but last year at Hogwarts another girl in my year and I had experimental sex. She told me that no man will ever be able to please us like we can. " "How does she know?" asked Hermione. Silently, Ginny got up and went to her dresser and pulled out what looked like a weird belt with something attached to it. Ginny put on the belt, which had what Hermione could only assume to be a penis strapped to it.

Wordlessly, Ginny walked over to the bed and spread Hermione's legs. Hermione's puzzled look was soon replaced by one of pure pleasure as Ginny entered her. Ginny pumped in and out and in and out of Hermione's virgin cunt. The magic dildo vibrated, giving Hermione the pleasure of her life. Hermione orgasmed again, her entire body quaking with pleasure. After Ginny pulled off the dildo, Hermione offered to return the favor.

"No," said Ginny. "It's okay, really. I pleasure myself with it enough to have had my fill." Ginny rejoined Hermione in the bed, curling up to her and placing her head on Hermione's amazing tits. They embraced as they slept, awaking only to dress properly before Mrs. Weasley came to wake them up.

"Last night was fun. Thanks a lot Gin, it means a lot to me. I really, really enjoyed myself." Said Hermione the next morning as she packed the last of her things. "No problem Hermione. It was a one night of passion I will never forget." Smiled Ginny.

Later, as the Hogwarts Express was rolling on its way to Hogwarts, Hermione caught Ginny staring at her tits several times, just as Ginny caught Hermione absentmindedly licking her lips while staring at Ginny's crotch. Seamus, Dean and Neville soon came by to say hi, leading to an awfully overcrowded compartment. Ginny suggested that she and Hermione go walk for a bit.

Due to a silencing charm, no one heard the moans of pleasure coming from the redhead and the brunette, fucking each other's brains out in an empty compartment at the back of the train.


End file.
